<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Face-Off in SHIELD Headquarters by rebelmeg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521992">Face-Off in SHIELD Headquarters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg'>rebelmeg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rebelmeg's TSB Mark IV Fills [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Gen, Humor, Kid Tony Stark, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Peggy Carter is Tony Stark's Godparent, SHIELD Director Peggy Carter, this could be the beginning of a super weird and complicated friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:42:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A super spy and a small fry glare at each other across a waiting room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peggy Carter &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rebelmeg's TSB Mark IV Fills [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV, ellie marvel fics - read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Face-Off in SHIELD Headquarters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For my TSB square R1 - Peggy Carter</p>
<p>Title: Face-Off in SHIELD Headquarters<br/>Collaborator: rebelmeg<br/>Card Number: 4034<br/>Square Filled: R1 - Peggy Carter<br/>Ship: Tony &amp; Peggy<br/>Rating: Gen<br/>Major Tags: crack, humor, Tony is Peggy's godson<br/>Summary: A super spy and a small fry glare at each other across a waiting room.<br/>Word Count: 660</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Nick stood in the small waiting area outside the Director’s office in SHIELD headquarters, he liked to think that he’d faced down more intimidating characters than the short, skinny, ten-year-old godson of his potential mentor, Peggy Carter-Sousa.</p>
<p>But, to be fair, those others hadn’t been the Director's favorite person in the world, and it was kind of important to Nick that he made a good impression on the SHIELD legend.  She was the biggest badass in the building, and he wanted nothing more than to learn directly from her.  Making a good impression on the kid seemed like a good start, but so far all they’d managed to do was glower at each other from across the waiting area like it was the most epic face-off ever.</p>
<p>Nick was a little impressed, to be honest.  He knew he wasn’t exactly a cuddly-looking sort of person, he had scared his fair share of punks in his time.  But this kid was just sitting there, ignoring what looked like trigonometry homework in favor of giving Nick such a frosty stink-eye that Nick wondered if the boy hadn't had some training.  Because he obviously wasn’t scared a bit.</p>
<p>The Director’s door opened, and she paused then sighed a little as she looked between the two of them. “Tony, darling, I told you to stop trying to intimidate my new recruits.” </p>
<p>It was kind of fascinating to watch, Fury thought, how the frighteningly competent woman with graying hair and a stately manner changed when she was in the presence of her godson.  Normally she was the kind of person that exuded confidence, had a casual “do not mess with me” vibe about her that made you want to sit up straight and not catch her eye in a bad way.  Now though, she was lighting up from the inside and smiling at the boy warmly, her eyes full of fondness.</p>
<p>In turn, the boy beamed back at her, showing off a couple spaces where a few teeth were growing in, his previously suspicious brown eyes twinkling at her.  He shoved his homework and thick textbook aside, jumping up to go over to his godmother.</p>
<p>“I like him, Aunt Peggy!  He’s got a good grumpy face like you do!”</p>
<p>While Nick stammered, Director Carter-Sousa ruffled young Tony Stark’s hair. “That’s a good quality, I will take it under advisement.  You finish your homework?”</p>
<p>The kid sighed long-sufferingly and leaned into her, wrapping his arms around her waist. “It’s boring.”</p>
<p>The Director looked like she was holding back a laugh as she bent down to kiss his forehead. “There there, you’ll live.  I’m going to interview Mr. Fury now, and if you’re done by the time we finish, we’ll have Jarvis come up and we’ll go see if we can find something in the labs for you to blow up.”</p>
<p>Tony’s face split into a wide grin, and he bounced on his feet. “Can I make the scientists cry again?!”</p>
<p>“Only if you finish your trig and show all your work.” Director Carter-Sousa gave him a quick squeeze, then shooed him back to his chair.  Turning to Nick, who had watched this entire exchange with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth, she gestured him into her office.  He hadn't taken two steps before the kid piped up again.</p>
<p>“Is your last name really Fury?”</p>
<p>Nick turned, looking back at the boy, who was squinting at him again.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it is.”</p>
<p>One eyebrow rose, and Fury had never felt more judged in his life. “I hope you’re tough enough to back that up, otherwise it’s gonna be really embarrassing.”</p>
<p>The Director was covering her mouth and trying to stifle her laughter as Nick glared at the kid, but Tony just grinned cheekily and winked at him before resuming his homework.</p>
<p>Nick had a feeling, as he entered the Director's office, that he was either going to really like or really hate that kid.  Possibly both.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>